1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing technique that utilizes a network environment to provide service of correcting images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users correct the images they have photographed with digital cameras by using, for example, PCs. In recent years cellular telephones and PDAs, each having a camera, have come into widespread use, rendering photographing easier. As photographing becomes easier, there are more chances of correcting images. Nevertheless, more and more users feel it tiresome to correct images, because they must acquire specific knowledge to do so.
In view of this, a system is proposed, in which a portable communications terminal transmits image data to an image processing apparatus and the apparatus processes the image data and transmits the data processed back to the portable communications terminal. (See Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication 2002-197038.)